


Ripples

by firelord65



Series: Tales from the Pit [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Divergent, Character Study, Gen, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Tris, after a couple of years in Leadership looking at the new initiates.Prompt fic
Series: Tales from the Pit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011174
Kudos: 1





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Nimadge, for the prompt.

I have to leave the office. I have to get up, move my legs, and exit this tiny room. But my feet feel frozen to the ground, my arms to the desk, my back to the chair. Looking back at me are the faces of the next generation. The next line of defense against anything that gets thrown our way.

The old guard was gone. Stripped of their ranks and either rehabilitated through work or exiled from the city. Dauntless was a fraction of its former glory and it was up to me to decide if these new initiates have what it takes to belong.

My heart is in my throat as I scan the names. A lot of familiar faces stare back at me from Dauntless, following in their parents’ footsteps to join the ranks of the brave and the bold. Not everyone stayed, though. There’s a noticeable gap in the “K” section where the Kennedy twins would have been. A gap-toothed Abnegation boy and a wide-shouldered Candor girl came up next.

I lingered on the boy’s file, scanning his listed grades and aptitude test result. _Abnegation._ My stomach dropped even lower. Would he regret his decision? Would he be able to adapt?

I cringed as I sorted the list by prior faction. Six Erudite, five Candor, a pair of Amity, and another whopping five Abnegation. Those final listings were my greatest worry. Were they simply following in the footsteps of a fool who had wandered into the lion’s den?

Wandered in and become one of the beasts.

Sighing, my eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall. I was out of time to waste. It was my turn to greet them, to tell them the stakes. Let them know it took more than a few drops of blood to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously a part of the "Tales from the Pit" compilation fic on my profile. Moving all of these to their own pieces in a series instead so they can be more accurately tagged on their own.


End file.
